


found.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [43]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Happy Ending, Post-Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, The One We All Deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ahsoka didn’t tell her who the contact was this time, only that their information was reliable.





	found.

Ahsoka didn’t tell her who the contact was this time, only that they had agreed to meet on a deserted planet not too far off of the route they’d painstakingly plotted through the Unknown Regions.  And that their information was reliable. She didn’t reveal any more about the contact, no matter how many times Sabine questioned her.

When they make landfall, she grabs her bag and her helmet, along with her blasters from off of the table she’d been cleaning them on.  But Ahsoka gestures for her to put them all back. Sabine raises an eyebrow in question.

“You won’t need them, I promise,” Ahsoka answers.

She shrugs warily, but after five years she trusts the older woman enough to listen.  She carefully places all four items back on the table and turns back to Ahsoka.

“Go, I’ll be right behind you,” she says, fighting a smile.

Sabine exits the ship, glancing around at the desert.  They seem to have landed on a cliff, and she can see grasslands down below.  The sight reminds her of Lothal, of what Mandalore could have been had the grass not died with the endless bloodshed.  She walks toward the edge of the cliff, intent on surveying the area.

She hears the sound of the loading ramp closing.

Sabine turns, panicking.  “Ahsoka!” she calls as the ship lifts off.  She stares after it, shielding her eyes against the harsh light of the three distant suns.  Blinking, she pulls out her comm, bringing it up to her mouth without removing her gaze from the distantly retreating ship.

And then, where the ship had been only moments before—

“Sabine.”

She turns, eyes widening before suddenly brimming with tears.  She doesn’t care if it’s not Mandalorian as she runs across the stone of the plateau, tackling him in a hug that nearly knocks him to the ground.  He swings her around, laughing, and she buries her face in his shoulder and lets the tears fall freely.

“ _Ezra._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe it's been a whole year. Thank you.


End file.
